The love bug
by lostiesgirl
Summary: River gets a cold during the first few minutes into their 24 years. The Doctor comforts her the best way he can. A secret santa prompt for 2017 Dwsecretsanta at tumblr.
1. a minute into their night

Okay, hello everyone, this is a prompt for DWsecretsanta on tumblr. Well the prompt is really for notevildear-wicked on tumblr. I'm so glad I did this, it was a joyto write for this couple, even if it became a bit shorter, but hey starting a job, and going to school. At least I finished it!

* * *

"Hello, sweetie," River huskily said as she reached the threshold of their blue box, leaning against the bars in a seductive manner.

"Back from your exploration of the catacombs of Tacluarween? Didn't think it was that boring on the brochure." The Doctor, as he want to do, was leaning back on his chair at the mini library, enjoying one of various knitting books he had found in one of the bigger libraries deeper in the TARDIS.

River opened her mouth to mention the reason why she came back earlier than expected, when the Doctor's eyes met her glazed eyes. A sly grin appeared on his face.

"You are absolutely insatiable, dear! We've just finished celebrating our honeymoon, four weeks should have more than enough." He puffed up his chest and sauntered over to her. "Is it the accent, or the curls? Or Am I just pure dead Brilliant?" The doctor leaned in close to kiss his cheek, close enough to her soft, and devious lips."Maybe now _wummin_ , we could try to make it one day apart from each other."

River smiled as she leaned in closer. "Ooh, as much as I want nothing more than you ravaged you against the railing, again, there's something else more pressing that has to be addressed." At that precise moment her nose started to run.

"Oh," The sight of her Doctor's raised eyebrows almost was worth not walking directly back to her room.

Less than an hour later, River was all snuggled up into bed, wearing a nice pair of silk TARDIS blue jimjams the Doctor had dressed her in. She had enjoyed that experience as much as the Doctor since her head started to feel like there was a tight band being wrapped around her head, so she was grateful for the softest of bed in all the land.

"I know I should have went with you, even if Frost Wunder looked annoyingly jolly."

"You've met a few carolers and you've judged the whole city!"

"Singing Merry Xmas Everybody is an annoyance in my book. Out of the googlplex of Christmas songs throughout the whole of time, that's the one I've heard the most."

"That's what happens when you've decided on visiting Earth all to often, especially the 21st century. It's really not that complicated."

"It's not my fault that song went along through several generations!"

River winced a bit when she felt a tug in her head, starting a coughing fit. "Out of everything that you have in your medical bay, this is the best that you could cook up?" She gestured at the soup the Doctor had in a small trey.

"Well, since you are part Time Lady, I can't really use the standard medicines I have for my more Earth human companions." He gently sets the soup down on the small desk like appearance the TARDIS created just for River's bed. "This will help with the cold, you might have a bit of sick later, but as long as it's not a slightly animated purple, all should be well within a estimated time-frame of 14 hours."

"A doctor doing house calls, how novel, living up to your intended name." She smirked.

"At least it breaks the trend," Off River's looks, He continued. "The last time I got a housecall, it was for someone else, with the job in question being to remove a diamond from a cyborg's head!"

"Ooh, sweetie," Before she could continued, she was besieged by the smell of the soup. "This does tasted a bit appealing to the senses."

The Doctor smugly smiled and left the room. He came back to the room with a guitar connected to a cable to a speaker. "I'm always a good cook, that never changes." He leaned in to kiss his wife.

"Your kisses on the other hand..."

The Doctor moved away from her swiftly. "I might have change the paint a bit, but-"

River started to laugh, even with the horrible ache in her throat. "All these years, and, well, admittedly some super lipstick, this isn't the second body I've kissed."

"When?"

"Oh, when you had the curls for the second time," River fluffed her luxurious hair. "With my hair colour. And that was just the second body!"

Before The Doctor could contemplate being _jealous_ of how River has relations with the incarnation that spent most of the time in a rainbow coat, his mind went back to the song. Without a word, he played their song, the night, or, well, technically a minute ago, by the laws of the planet.

River finished her soup, her head at ease, and drifting off into a slumber.

When The Doctor finished, he wiped the tears from his eyes. He was going to lose her, he had lost her. But now, she and him were together in the TARDIS. He removed the tray from her lap, carefully setting the table away from the bed. He moved to the small space next to her on the bed, and wrapped an arm around her. They have slept, when they wanted to, on his bed. Only once they have slept on her bed the TARDIS provided for her, their first night, and it truly was their first night together, she told him herself.

River was the first one to open her eyes, and it was moments like the minute before that she felt the Doctor's love, even if he couldn't bring himself to say the words.


	2. Ever after

Yes, I know I thought that was it! No more, the end of it!

I wanted to add a few more words to reach the recommended 1500 word count, unfortunately, I have been swamped with work, soon my projected date for this chapter is, obviously, later than I wanted. And it took me a while to find a fitting way to end it, without rushing everything.

* * *

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and looked at River, his eyes dilated. "Feeling better?"

She smiled, all her thoughts melting away at his gaze. She leaned towards him to give him a soft peck on his forehead. "You're living up to your name alright." She cleared her throat, elated to feel that the soup had quickly taken it's effects. "I'm just relived you haven't wasted any regeneration energy."

"The night is still young, never say never." He raised his eyebrows seductively, licked his lips, while moving himself closer to her kissable lips.

She closed her eyes, her lips parting to meet his.

The rather large cough greeted her lips instead.

River wiped herself before it all became an prolonged version of hot potato. And it wasn't like she could regenerate to fully become immune to this strain. And even if she could, what a waste it would be. She had centuries worth of body exploration.

The Doctor moved away from her quickly. "Must be Allergies." He said dismissively.

"You haven't so much as a sniffle in this room before." River moved to sit on the bed, moving the strap of her nightgown back in place. She wasn't completely out of her handy dandy clothing spray.

Another cough was forced out of the Doctor. "River?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I need you to come in me."

"I'm usually the one that says that, in very different circumstances."

"Riv-ah!"

River knew what he meant. She went over to his side, pressed their foreheads together, and separated a moment later. "Get right into bed, I'll make that soup right quick!"

"Oh, make sure to add 1/2 cup of bat's milk."

"Why?"

"To make sure it stays eradicated."

"Why didn't you add that in the first place?"

"I didn't want it to be to spicy for you."

* * *

As the Doctor layed there, awaiting for his wife's soup, his mind wandered. To the library, her future, his past.

When he wasn't occupied by enjoying himself with River, in various positions, he found himself tied in handcuffs, wearing his Pretty boy vain body, looking on as River's body became nothingness. For him, it happened over 1000 years ago. But, sometimes, his memory stayed strong. He could remember all of his encounters with River, with the apparent exception of him in his sixth body, which still baffles him.

His wife came back in, smiling softly, and the smell of the soup reached his senses.

He recovered as quickly as his wife, and they went on to enjoy the rest of their night. Not without some more challenges to their ever after.

* * *

I hope you all can leave a review, if you can. Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals.


End file.
